There For You
by lady-warrioress
Summary: Botan started to worry about the fire demon now. Hiei was still hurt and it looked like the wound was still bleeding. If it didn't stop soon he'd bleed to death and he was too weak to do anything about it. He might even have more than just that injury. HB
1. Chapter 1

_NOTE: This was originally going to be part of a much longer story but the rest of it came out real bad so I kept this part and got rid of the rest. This will be slightly different than the original idea because it's a one shot but I'll explain what happened before this part with as few words as possible. _

_Hiei and Botan were on their way to Genkai's house because Hiei wanted to see his sister so he got a ride off of Botan (He didn't ask nicely) and ran into some trouble with demons. They wound up walking but the demons wouldn't leave them alone so Hiei decided to take care of them and told Botan to hide until he got back. Well anyway Hiei wound up losing and Botan wound up getting captured. And that's where this part comes in. Like I said before I'm changing the end of it because now it's a weird twoshot. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**_

Botan was thrown roughly to the cold stone floor. She put out her hands to break her fall and bloodied her palms in doing so. She quicky turned back to the one who had thrown her there but they had already left.

As she pushed herself into a sitting position she heard a commotion to her left. Instantly her head snapped in that direction.

She saw, to her horror, two huge goblin (think the demons Hiei fought in the second movie) like demons standing over a figure clad in black that lay on the floor, unmoving. The two goblins were kicking and poking the figure with their swords as they spit taunts and insults at it.

"C'mon, welp," one cackled in a high siren of a voice. "Aren't you going to cut us up with your sword?"

The other joined in with his buddies taunts. "Yes, Hiei," it added, giving the figure a kick that turned it on its side. "Where's your courage now, or didn't you ever have any?"

Botan stared in surprise. _Hiei? How did he end up here? And why isn't he doing anything about those two jerks?_

The goblin kicked Hiei again. His body turned all the way over so now he lay on his back. She heard him grunt in pain even though he was unconcious.

"Your courage is gone because it was never there," one said leaning down and grinning in the senseless demon's face. "You have no courage and have no strength. You're nothing."

Just then Botan noticed a red ribbon snaking down over the black leather of Hiei's coat and pooling on the floor around him in a hot sticky mess. _Ohmigod! He's bleeding!_

The demons kicked Hiei again and Botan heard something crack. It sounded like one of his ribs had broken. The onna couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't just sit there and let them beat him to death. She stood, sprained ankle or no sprained ankle, and limped over the demons and Hiei. "Stop that!" she shouted at the demons. "You're going to kill him!"

The demons stopped their fun and looked down at her. The one demon sneered at her and aimed another kick at Hiei. Botan stood in his way and stared at the demon defiantly. "You've done enough!" she told them.

"Who are you to order us around, wench?" the sneering one demanded.

The other demon looked at Botan a little longer then looked at his partner and shook his head.

Sneering One looked at Headshaker and the two communicated with their eyes. Suddenly, to Botan's surprise and disbelieve, the two turned from her and left the room, slamming the door loudly as they did.

Botan stood there a moment then knelt down beside Hiei. "Hiei," she said, leaning over him.

When he didn't respond she wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head and upper body into her lap, not caring if his blood stained her torn and ripped pink kimono.

"What have they done to you?" she asked him, though he couldn't hear her. She wasn't even sure he was breathing anymore.

She put her face close to his and felt cool air blowing on her cheek. _Good. _He was alive but just barely from what it looked like.

An image of the last time she's seen him came to her mind. His face had been scowling and his eyes had been cold and not to be argued with. "Stay here," he'd told her as he'd shoved her in the bushes. "and don't come out until I get back."

"But.. but..," she's started to protest.

"Stay here," he'd told her more firmly. "Stupid onna, just listen to me for once!"

Then she'd just listened to him and he's disappeared into the darkness to fight the demon who was trying to kill both her and him.

"You shouldn't have gone," she told him now. "I knew it wasn't a good idea. Now you're hurt more than you were before and we're both prisoners of the same demon you tried to fight."

She felt tears coming to her eyes. She wasn't sure why but she suddenly felt very guilty. When he'd left her there she'd pouted and said she hoped he lost.. Now she was eating those same words. She hadn't wanted this to happen to him.

"This is all my fault," she said, hugging his senseless form. "If I hadn't of wished for you to lose maybe you would have won and not gotten hurt." tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Suddenly a low raspy voice whispered a slurred periodic word in her ear. "...Onna..."

Botan's eye flew open in surprise. _Onna? _She lifted her head and stared at his face. His eyes were still closed and he didn't even seem to be awake. "Hiei?" she said as she stared at his face.

"Stu...pid... onna.." he slurred in a low gravelly voice that didn't sound a thing like his own.

"Hiei!" she exclaimed, dropping his body. "You're alive!"

When his back hit the stone floor he moaned in pain and opened his eyes partway. "Ow," he said.

"Oops," Botan said realizing what she'd done. She pulled his head back in his lap. "Sorry."

By then his eyes were open about halfway. Blood red orbs glared at her in annoyance and slight anger. "I... told you... to stay.. put," he moaned.

"I did," she protested, realizing he thought she'd left her place.

"Then.. what are you doing here?" he demanded, his voice gaining strength.

"I got captured," she explained. "You were captured too and it looks like you lost fighting that demon. What happened?"

Hiei closed his eyes again and his head flopped sideways. He couldn't remember. "I.. don't.. know," he finally admitted after a long pause that was making Botan worry that he'd backed out again. "It's.. like I'm dreaming... I can't.. I can't.. remember."

That wasn't what the onna wanted to hear.. "That's okay," she told him.

He said nothing.

Botan started to worry about the fire demon now. Hiei was still hurt and it looked like the wound was still bleeding. If it didn't stop soon he'd bleed to death and he was too weak to do anything about it. He might even have more than just that injury.

_I'll have to heal it, _she figured. _What else can I do?_

"Hiie," she said shaking him.

He grunted and opened his eyes again. "Hn?"

"You need to stay awake," she told him.

He looked like he didn't want to. He looked annoyed. _Leave me be. _he thought with murder in his eyes.

Botan stared at his face a moment shocked at his expression. He looked like he didn't want her to help him. He looked like he _wanted _to die. She didn't care. No matter what he said or did he was her friend and she was going to help him, whehther he wanted it or not. She couldn't just let him die. It was her fault this happened in the first place. _Please forgive me, _she thought.

She set Hiei gently down on the floor and stood over him trying to decide how she was going to heal him. She could just put her hands on his chest and focus her healing energy into him but she didn't feel like that would be a good idea. It took pretty long to heal that way and she might be too late by the time she was done. She didn't want to heal a corpse. She had to think of another way. She knelt down and her hand hovered uncertianly over his bandana covered forehead. She could heal him like that too but... that also took too long..

Hiei watched her wondering what she was doing. _If she's going to heal me why doesn't she just do it? _he asked himself.

Botan sighed and finally made her descition. She knew how she was going to heal him. The fastest and quickest way. She knelt down farther and put both her hands on the sides of his cheeks. Slowly she moved her face toward his then her mouth met his and the healing began.

Light swirled all around them as her spirtual energy flowed in and out of his body. Hiei's eyes had closed as he felt her healing energy enter his body. He was confused about why she was even doing this. He was always so nasty to her. Why would she want to waste her healing energy on him? She could have used it to heal herself. _Why doesn't she just let me die?_

_Why? _he asked himself. _Why is she doing this?_

An answer came to his mind. He didn't believe it but it was the only logical explaination. Love. It must be love. Why else would she heal him? The thought bothered him but he couldn't push it or her away. He needed it, he needed her. He couldn't live without her, even if he didn't want to admit it. He knew without reading her mind that she had more than one reason for this. It wasn't just a friendship love. It was a _love _love. But why would she love him? No one loved him. He wasn't fit to love. Didn't she know about him? About all the bad things he'd done. He deserved to die and go to Hell. Maybe she _did_ know but didn't care.

His arm twitched slightly and he found he could move it. Slowly he raised it and gripped her arm. He didn't force her to let go though. he didn't want to push her away. He just wanted to hold onto something. Her wanted to hold onto _her. _

Botna felt something change in the way she was kissing Hiei. His mouth seemed to have moved slightly. It was in a more passionate position. _It's working, _ she thought. _I'm healing him... but... why did he do that? _

In a minute she no longer cared. She was just glad he was being healed. She could feel the hand grasping her arm tighten it's grip and it stayed that way until she was done. When the light surrounding them vanished Botan gently broke away from the kiss and sat up. The look on Hiei's face startled her.

He was smiling.

Botan blushed. "Oh!" she gasped, covering her mouth. "I'm sorry." _Maybe healing him that way wasn't such a good idea after all. _

"Hn!" Hiei chuckled looking away from her. "You have nothing to apoligize for. Unless you did something inappropiate." he pushed himself into sitting position. "Thanks to you my injuries are healed and I can think of a plan to get us out of here and deal with that bastard that wounded me."

"But how are you going to do that?" she questioned.

He faced the door. "First off all," he said looking over the door a minute. "I'm going to deal with this door!" he ran toward it. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he shouted jumping into the air.

With a mighty kick his foot smashed into the door and broke its hinges. The door quivered then fell open into the hall. The fire demon looked at Botan. "Any other questions?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Uh no," she said.

"Good," he walked over to her and grabbed her arm then pulled her to her feet. "Then let's go."

They ran out of their cell and dashed down the hall.

They hadn't been running for very long when they found themselves in a wide arena type room. Hiei and Botan stopped in their tracks and stared at the room. "What in the world?" Botan said.

Hiei didn't say anything. His red eyes scanned the area for a threat. He didn't see one but he felt one. _Someone's here. Someone powerful._

Suddenly laughter filled the air. "Hahahaahaa!" a voice cackled as a shadow moved from its place and stepped into the light. A man with red eyes and hair as black as Hiei's stood before them. "I see you have escaped. No matter. I can still deal with you."

Hiei reached back and grasped Botan's arm. He didn't know what this man wanted or who he was but he wasn't going to take any chances. His right arm crackled blackly. "Who are you?" he demanded. "And why did you send those demons to go after the onna and I?"

"Blunt as always, Hiei. My name is Yota," the man replied folding his arms and smiling. "I sent those demons after you and the onna because you're both are thorns in my side."

Hiei blinked. "What?" he demanded.

Yota chuckled again as his black robe swirled around his body. "If I get you both out of my way I'll be able to use your powers to control death and fire!"

Hiei threw his cloak aside. He had no idea what this idiot was talking about but he wasn't about to just stand back and let him kill them. "I don't know how our powers could help you but I know I won't let you have either."

"Oh really?" the other demon said pulling off his own cloak. "Well then let's see what you can do." he beckoned with his finger, his face never losing its smirk. "C'mon."

Hiei was more than willing to comply. With strick orders to Botan to stay out of the way he charged at the other demon.

_A/N_

_DON'T HATE ME!_

_Like I said before this was part of a much bigger fic but the bigger part especially the beginninggn was crap so I decided not to use it. I hope you liked what I wrote. I'll try to get part 2 up as soon as I can. Please don't hate me. I hope they were in character. I tried my best. Don't be mean! Okay that's about it. All I want to ask now is would you please leave a review? I like to know what people think. If you're going to say something critical please be as nice as you can. I hate it when I'm yelled at. If they were out of character in anyway... I AM SO SORRY!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu hakusho **

Hiei instantly realized that he had one slight disadvantage against Yota. He didn't have a sword and his enemy did. That would be a problem to anyone including Hiei but he wasn't about to let the fact bother him. He knew if he lost he and Botan were dead and he just couldn't let that happen. Not to this egotistsical idiot anyway.

At one point he got a little too close and Yota was able to cut a long scratch in his chest. The fire demon grunted and moved back holding the wound that had already stopped bleeding. It had been shallow and the pain only made him more determined to put this guy down.

Botan watched from the sidelines mentally cheering Hiei on as well as worrying. _Be careful, _she thought anxiously.

Yota lunged forward with the intent to kill, visions of impaling Hiei dancing in his head, but only got air as the fire demon jumped over him and landed on the stone floor behind him. Sencing the demon was about to attack, the other demon twisted around and swung his blade at Hiei who dodged skillfully.

The two fought for the next few minutes trying to get the upper hand even though it looked like Yota was winning. The demon hoped it would end that way but he discovered something about his nemesis. Hiei was much faster than he'd first thought and he had a hard time keeping up with him. Suddenly, before he realized what had happened, the fire demon grabbed the blade of the sword. Yota's eyes filled with surprise as he stared at Hiei who held onto the sharp blade as he tried to yank it out of his enemies hands.

This movement angered Yota and he swung the sword around, trying to make Hiei let go.

The fire demon ground his teeth and hung on for dear life. If it he let go, this would all be over.

Yota eyes filled with rage as he stared at the determined Hiei. "I'm not going to let go," the raven haired demon said in a voice so calm it made it seem like he was bored. "How about you give up now before I am forced to kill you, Yota?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yota screamed swinging the sword with a rough jerk.

Hiei, taken by surprise by this action, could barely hang on. The force of the action was so great it caused him to let go and fall to the stone floor. Yota's sword pierced the floor just centemeters from his head.

Yota's rage died down a bit when he saw the the fire demon wasn't bothing to get back up at that second. "Not so cocky now are you?" he demanded.

"You won't get away with this!" Hiei shouted glaring at the demon standing over him. "I won't _let _you get away with it!"

"I already have," the other demon said reaching down and grabbing Hiei by the neck. He lifted the fire demon into the air. "Too bad you won't be living long enough to see what esle I have planned."

Hiei's red eyes filled with killer hatred as he tried to get out of Yota's grip. He felt the other demon closeing his fist more tightly around his neck, making it hard to breathe.

"Hiei!" Botan screamed starting to run toward the two demons.

"Stay back, onna!" he gasped.

She stopped in her tracks and stared at him in horror. "Hiei!" she exclaimed not sure what to do.

"I can take care of this," he said grabbing Yota's hand and trying to pry it away from his neck.

Botan said nothing. She wished Hiei would admit he needed help for once. If he didn't he was going to die and it would be her fault for not helping him. _I can't let that happen! _she thought clenching her fists. _I'm going to help him whether he wants me to or not!_ The onna summoned her oar and ran at the demon with it raised above her head. "LET HIM GO!" she screamed, striking him with it.

Yota grunted then glared down at Botan who stood with her eyes closed as she wacked at him with the boat oar. "LET HIM GO! LET HIM GO! LETHIMGO!" she screamed, pounding away at him but not even leaving a mark.

"BOTAN!" Hiei shouted. "GET AWAY!"

She didn't get a chance to do that. Yota let Hiei go and turned his full attention on the girl. He grabbed Botan's oar and wrenched it out of her hands. She stared at him in horror as he loomed over her like a giant tree. "Ohhhh," she whimpered, backing away from him.

"You shouldn't have done that, wench," the demon said. "Now you'll be the first to go."

"Let the onna alone!" Hiei shouted as he tried to get up.

Yota ignored Hiei and raised his sword. "Time to die, bitch!" he shouted.

Botan screamed as the sword came down at her.

The fire demon's temper snapped. He wasn't go to let _anyone_ hurt Botan! "Yota!" Hiei growled running toward the demon and kicking him in the head.

The other demon dropped his sword and fell back. Hiei appeared infront of Botan and glared at his enemy. "I told you to leave the onna alone!" he growled.

"You!" Yota yelled regaining his footing. "Why are you even bothering to protect her? Is it love? I thought you didn't have time for love," he said mockingly. "Why do you care about her so much?"

Hiei didn't feel like telling the stupid shadow demon anything. _Baka! Damn baka! _ He started walking slowly toward the man. "That's none of your concern, Yota!" he snapped. His right arm crackled with electricity. "The thing you should be concerned about is the thing you forgot I had!"

Yota's mocking look froze. "What?" he demanded suddenly enraged.

Hiei began to slowly unwrap the bandage around his right arm. "When you attacked Botan you made a dreadful mistake. One that I will not forgive." Hiei held up his arm. It crackled again. "You must be punished."

Yota's eyes got bigger when he spotted the black dragon tattoo on Hiei's arm. Some how he knew what is was and his expression changed to that of fear and fascination. "The dragon," he said in a lustful voice.

Hiei smiled. "Right," he said. More sparks. "Too bad you won't be around long enough to try to steal it!" He came at the shadow demon. "Dragon Of The Darkness Flame!"

The huge black dragon came out of Hiei's arm and barreled toward the other demon like a run away bullet train. Yota didn't even bother moving. His face held a strange expression as the dragon came toward him. He hadn't expected Hiei to use it. But he had. Yota vanished with a shocked expression forever masking his face. Then the dragon, having served it's purpose, vanished as well.

Hiei stood before the ashes of the other demon panting heavily. That man hadn't been as strong as he first thought. He should have used that as soon as he'd started.

Botan stared at him a moment, not sure what she just witnessed. _He protected me, _she thought. _He protected me and used the dragon to save me. _"Hiei," she said out loud.

The demon panted then collapsed to the floor.

"Hiei!" botan exclaimed running up to him and kneeling down beside him. "Are you all right?"

He nodded. "I just used up too much spiritual energy," he told her looking up at her with tired eyes. "I'm going to have to hybernate for awhile. Do.. you think... you could... carry me out... of here?"

Botan nodded. "Yes," she said. "Of course."

He didn't say thank you. He just smiled then fell to the floor unconcious.

Botan stared at his sleeping figure smiling slightly. _You're not as bad as you try to make people think, Hiei Jaganishi, _she thought as she picked him up and gave him a piggyback ride out of the cave. _I just wish you'd admit it. I was right all along. You're a perfectly decend guy. _

* * *

**A week later**

"Botan are you comingor not?" Keiko called to the onna from the living room of the blue haired girl's appartment. "We were suppost to meet the guys an hour ago."

"I'm coming!" Botan called back, stuffing her foot into her shoe then running into the livingroom where her friend was waiting. "I just had to put on my sneakers."

"Oh well c'mon," Keiko said grabbing her friend's arm. "Shizuru's already in the car."

"Okay."

The two girls ran outside.

A half hour later Shizuru parked the car in the parking lot of the towns local wilderness resort. The boys were already there and the girls quickly joined them. The eight friends were going to climb the mountains to Kurama's family summer house. Everyone was ready to go except Hiei who seemed nervous being around Botan. The onna wondered if he still remembered what had happened the other week in the cave.

"Botan," he said to her as the others started chattering away at how much fun they were going to have. "I need to speak with you in private."

She stared at him a moment. "Okay," she finally said nervously.

"Come here," he said grabbing her wrist and leading her a short distance away. When he was satisfied with the spot he turned to her and said. "I've been thinking."

"Thinking about what?" she asked.

His eyes told her she shouldn't be asking that question because he found it stupid. "You know," he said folding hid arms. "About what happened in the cave."

"What part?"

He stepped up onto the seat of the picnic table she was standing by and stood about the same height as her. His face was so close she moved her back. "The part where you healed me," he replied not looking at her directly now. "and your kiss."

"It wasn't a kiss," she lied blushing darkly. "I was healing you and-"

"There were other options," he reminded her.

"Yeah.. but..."

"You didn't choose to use those options."

"I know."

"Why?"

_Why are you even asking? Didn't _that_ tell you how I felt? _"Why did you save my life?" she shot back feeling defensive.

"Because the only person allowed to kill you is me," he replied, looking at her like she was stupid.

"Oh." _What does he mean by that? _"Are you possessive with your prey?"  
"You could say that," he replied grabbing her face with his hand. "No one else is allowed to have those honors. Only me."

Botan was getting nervous. Was he going to kill her? Was he mad at her for healing him that way?

Before she knew what was happening he kissed her. She was even more confused now. What was he doing?

He moved his face from hers and replied, his Jagan eye glowing under his bandana. "I'm not mad at you for healing me that way," he replied. "I'm greatful. It proved that someone cared enough about me, even after all I did, to heal me. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "Yes," she replied.

He smiled. She found she liked his smile. "Let's head back to the others," he said.

She wasn't ready yet. "Wait," she said. "I want to tell you something."

"Hn?"

"I care for you, that's true. But the way I care _about _you is another thing."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I care a great deal about you," she repled, not meeting his eyes. "I want you to know that. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I don't want you to leave me. I don't care if you're cold, heartless, or a pain in the ass. I love you, Hiei Jaganishi. I always will."

Hiei said nothing and Botan started to get the feeling he didn't like her confession. _You shouldn't have said that, you stupid girl! _

Suddenly a bandaged hand laced into hers. She stared at it and looked at Hiei who was still smiling slightly. "Sometimes the warmest smile can melt the frozenest heart," he said to her.

He jumped down and let go of her hand. He started to walk away from her. "We'd beter get back now," he said to her.

Botan watched him go and stared at her had, letting his words go through ger mind. The warmest smile. She smiled. He was telling her something with those words. She knew what it was. She was the smile that melted his heart. That knowledge was enough.

"Wait for me, Hiei!" she called, running to catch up with him.

**THE END**

_A/N_

_ I troed my best really I did. This is what I get for watching **Naruto**. (No I did not get the inspiration _from_ **Naruto** I messed this up badly _because_ of **Naruto**). Please don't tell me how bad this was. I'M SORRY THEY WERE SO OUT OF CHARACTER! Hopefully my next one will be better._

_I'd like to thank Swizz for his constructive critisim. _


End file.
